The Bachelorette
by SingLifeAway234
Summary: Meet 24 year old Gabriella Montez, a small town girl looking for her one true love...ON A TV SHOW! Follow Gabriella as she narrows down 25 men to the man of her dreams. TROYELLA! Based off of ABC's Bachelorette Series. Please R&R!
1. Meeting the Guys

_AN__: Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I last posted something, but I've been working on my new story, _The Bachelorette. _This is going to be a chapter story, with none other than Troyella as the pairing. There might even be some Chaylor in here, but you'll just have to wait and see. This story is based off of The Bachelorette which airs on ABC I believe. Also, this first chapter isn't very eventful, but it sets up the next couple of chapters. So, without further a due, here's _The Bachelorette._ Please R&R! I want to know if you want me to continue this story! Oh, and btw, this whole chapter is in Gabriella's POV._

_-SingLifeAway234_

_Disclaimer__: I own nothing but the words that I have written and the characters that I have created. Although it would be wonderful to own Zac Efron. But isn't that every girl's dream?! (:_

_--_

This is it. The night I've been waiting for for around 5 months now…

I'm going to be The Bachelorette.

I'm 24 years old, and I have no boyfriend. I live way out in Albuquerque, New Mexico. I've waited all of my life to find that one guy that makes me feel like a princess. That one guy that wants to marry me because he loves me with all of his heart. I haven't found it yet, but tonight, I'll start my search. I get to meet 25 guys, and narrow it down to the one man that I want to spend the rest of my life with. And I hope that this will be the place to find him. So, right now I'm headed to California to start the journey of a life time, and hopefully to find the man of my dreams.

"Gabs, come on! It's time for you to meet your 25 bachelors!" my best friend, and the host of the Bachelorette, Chad Danforth told me.

"Alright, I'm coming! I had to make myself look good!" I said as we both laughed. We were making our way downstairs to greet the men as they arrived one by one in their limousines. Chad in his suit, and myself in my new black Chanel dress with my new Jimmy Choo pumps. As we walked outside, Chad stopped me and turned me to face him.

"Alright Gabs, I know you're trying to find the man of your dreams here, but just listen to me. I'm not going to interfere in your decision making, but I will tell you now that I'll be here for you every step of the way. Now go out there and find yourself a good man. And makes sure he treats you right, or else he'll have to go through me and Tay." he told me as I smiled.

"Thanks Chad. Love you!"

"Love you too sis. Now let's start with the men!" I turned around to face the road as Chad walked away. Then the first limo pulled up. Out stepped a man with gorgeous soft brown hair and the most beautiful brown eyes. It hit me then and there that this process would be well worth it.

--

That night, I met 25 amazing men. Let me tell you just a bit about them.

-Aaron. 27 years old from Los Angeles, CA. Pro soccer player.

-John. 30 years old from New York City, NY. Artist.

-Chance. 23 years old from El Paso, TX. Lawyer.

-Zach. 24 years old from Oklahoma City, OK. Football Coach.

-Tyler. 26 years old from Willmar, MN. Chef.

-Ethan. 23 years old from Hanover, NH. Doctor.

-William. 25 years old from Claremont, CA. Engineer.

-Austin. 28 years old from Asheville, NC. Veterinarian.

-Troy. 25 years old from Santa Fe, NM. Pro basketball player.

-Michael. 22 years old from Dallas, TX. Accountant.

-Cameron. 27 years old from Fort Worth, TX. Teacher.

-Brian. 32 years old from Augusta, ME. Chiropractor.

-Nathan. 24 years old from Denver, CO. Dentist.

-Sam. 29 years old from Benson, AZ. Social worker.

-Chris. 26 years old from Grace, ID. Firefighter.

-Brandon. 30 years old from Temple, PA. Physician.

-Luke. 24 years old from Charlotte, NC. Musician.

-Justin. 26 years old from Bartlett, TN. Chef.

-Nick. 25 years old from Trenton, NJ. Pediatrician.

-Connor. 20 years old from Salem, OR. Photographer.

-Kyle. 26 years old from Tallapoosa, MO. Dentist.

-Eric. 28 years old from Monroe, LA. Plastic surgeon.

-Shawn. 27 years old from Jamestown, ND. Jeweler.

-Jesse. 25 years old from Abercrombie, TX. Dermatologist.

-Chase. 26 year old from Baton Rouge, LA. Police officer.

Man, I really had a tough decision to make tonight. I had to send 10 of these amazing guys home, and possibly break their hearts! I didn't know if I could do it, but I had no other choice. The guys and I sat around for a while and talked about anything and everything, just so I could get to know them. After about an hour, Chad came and got me and took me up to the deliberation room. It was there that I decided which 15 guys would stay here with me.

--

As I walked back downstairs, I saw all the guys standing in front of me. I stood next to my 15 roses and began to speak to them.

"I just wanted to tell you all how thankful I am that you put your lives on hold to come down here and try to get to know me just a little bit better. You're all so wonderful, but unfortunately I can only choose 15 of you." I took a deep breath.

"Chase. Will you except this rose?"

"Of course." I placed the rose on his suit coat. I did the same for the next 14 guys.

"Luke."

"Aaron."

"William."

"Troy."

"Chris."

"Nathan."

"Zach."

"Shawn."

"Jesse."

"Chance."

"Ethan."

"Cameron."

"Nick."

"Justin."

And as I called out the last name, and said goodbye and thank you to the guys that I was sending home, I knew that this show was the start of something new and wonderful, and I couldn't wait until tomorrow when I would get to go on dates with the guys and narrow them down once more to find my one true love.

**--**

**R&R Please! (:**

**SingLifeAway234.**


	2. Aaron, Justin, Nick, Cameron, Ethan

_AN__: Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thanks to all of you who added this story to your alert list. You have no idea how much that means to me! I didn't get many reviews though, so please, let me know what you like and don't like about this story. Every review helps! Alright, here's chapter 2! Oh, and just to warn you it says a curse word in here once or twice maybe, if anyone cares. (:_

_--_

**(Gabriella's POV)**

The next morning, as I stirred awake, I gave a light smile. I got to go on three different dates today, and unknown to the boys, they'd be going in groups of five, randomly selected, and have to compete for some one-on-one time alone with me. I hurried and got up, knowing that in just an hour I would be going on my first of the dates. I just couldn't wait to see which one was first.

--

**(Chad's POV)**

I walked into the living room where all the guys were seated.

"Good morning everyone. Now as you all know today is date day. All of you have randomly been placed in groups of five and each group will be going on a date today with Gabriella. Alright so our first group will be: Aaron, Justin, Nick, Cameron, and Ethan. Alright guys get your bathing suits ready, because Gabriella's taking you guys to the beach today!"

I watched as the guys reacted. But I noticed something a little strange about one of the guys. That Aaron kid was smirking. I don't know why but I just all of a sudden got a really bad feeling. I just wish that I could figure out what was going on inside his head.

--

**(Gabriella's POV)**

As I walked down the stairs, I was greeted by Aaron, Cameron, Ethan, Nick, and Justin. My first date of the day, and we were headed to the beach. I said goodbye to the rest of the guys, and as I was walking out of the door, I caught a glimpse of Chad, and I noticed that he had a weird look on his face. I don't know why, but I was dying to find out later when I was with him in the deliberation room. We all got in the limo and headed off to the beach. When we got there, we all went and put our stuff down. I turned to the boys and told them about what was going to happen today.

"Alright you guys. As you know today you're all on a date with me. So for a little while, we're all going to hang out and have some fun, but then we'll get down and dirty," I told them smirking a little. "You guys will be competing in a surfing contest today to decide which one of you will be spending some one-on-one time with me. Sound good?" I heard a "yeah", "you bet", and even a "hell yeah". I replied, "Alright then. Come on, let's go!" We played around in the ocean for about an hour, and I had so much fun. All of the guys were so fun, and Cameron was really funny. But now, it was time for a little friendly competition. We got the guys dressed in their wetsuits, and they were ready to surf. They went out to the water and waited for a wave to come. When it did, the contest began, and I had a great time watching them all attempt to get back to the shore. I laughed out loud when Ethan fell off his board. The only person that made it back to shore still on the board was Aaron.

"Alright Aaron! I guess you win today's competition, so you and I will go and spend some time together now." Aaron took my hand and we walked off to a secluded part of the beach where I had a glass of wine set up for the both of us. We sat down and I decided that I would start up our conversation.

"So, Aaron, what is it you that you do?"

"I'm a professional soccer player?"

"Oh, that's cool. Sorry I don't really know much about soccer." I laughed. "So are you close to your family?"

"Oh yeah. My family's a big part of my life. I love them all so much. My mom is probably my influence and my role model."

I smiled. This guys seemed to be really nice, and he loves his family. It was looking good so far. "So what, in a relationship, do you think is the most important thing?" We sat in silence for a few minutes while he was trying to figure out what his answer would be.

"Well," he finally said, "I think that the most important thing in a relationship is sex." he said smiling.

I practically choked right there. "Excuse me?"

"Sex. Easy. You get in, get out, and get on with your life. The more that you do it, the more fun you have."

Wow, I couldn't believe it. What a player! Ugh, I don't even know if I can stand to talk to this guy anymore.

"Well, I'm sorry Aaron, but I believe that sex is a sacred thing that should be treasured and saved for the one person that you are going to spend the rest of your life with. Now, if you don't mind, I think that it's time that we head back to the others now." We stood up, and as I turned around, I felt a hand on my wrist. It turned me around, and all of a sudden I felt a pair of rough, hard lips on mine. After a second, when my brain finally processed what was going on, I pushed Aaron off of me.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I spat at him. "You can't just go around kissing people, particularly when they don't really know you!"

Aaron replied, "Oh come on baby. You know you liked it." before smirking. I turned around and walked as fast as I could back to the others. I couldn't believe that he would do that. I only kiss people if I really feel a connection with them. Right now, I was thinking about how I was going to be sending Aaron home. Man, I just couldn't wait for the next date.

--

When I arrived back at the house, I was told by Chad that I had 30 minutes to get ready for my next date. I went and changed and got my things ready and headed downstairs. When I reached the bottom, I was greeted by Chance, Nathan, Luke, Jesse, and Zach. I was super excited, especially since I knew that the next date was going to be so much fun.

--

_Alright, so next chapter will be the second date and we'll finally get to hear from Troy! Review, please!_


	3. Chance, Zach, Nathan, Luke, Jesse

_AN: Ok, here's the next chapter! Can't wait to hear what everyone thinks! The actual date won't show up much in this chapter, but Troy finally will! Oh, and if you have any ideas for a oneshot that you want me to do, let me know! Sorry, it's short! Don't forget to R&R!_

_:) SingLifeAway234_

--

**(Gabriella's POV)**

Chance, Nathan, Luke, Jesse, Zach, and I got into the limo, and we headed to Vegas for a night of fun. I wanted to put these guys into this atmosphere to see how they responded. I didn't want to end up with some guy who gets drunk and only want to get some. Sorry, I'd rather not. I couldn't wait to see how this date turns out.

--

**(Back at the House, Troy's POV)**

We were all sitting down in the living room, when Chris decided to ask how the guys' date went with Gabriella earlier. Beautiful, sweet, kind Gabriella. I couldn't wait until my date with her, just hoping that I could maybe get the one-on-one time I desperately wanted to have. Anyways, Cameron decided to tell us about the surfing competition, and how much fun it was. Then he told us about how Aaron won the alone time with Gabriella. I froze. Aaron? Seriously? I didn't understand how that jerk ended up winning, but I really couldn't wait to hear what he said about it. Every since we got here Aaron has been anything but nice to me. All he thinks about is sex, that pig. Ugh, it just makes me angry. See, I'm a virgin. Yeah, I know it's hard to believe since I'm this big professional basketball star, or whatever, but there's more important things to being in a relationship with someone other than sex.

I was ripped out of my thoughts when Aaron started to speak.

"Oh, dude. I swear that was the best first date I've ever been on." he smirked. God, I wish I could smack him.

"What happened?" Chris asked him.

"We went to a secluded part of the beach and there were two glasses of wine sitting there waiting for us. We talked for a little while, and then out of nowhere she kissed me. Man, she was like all over me. I swear if I wouldn't have stopped and told her that we needed to get back to the rest of the guys, she would've taken me right there on the sand. Not that I would've minded," he smirked again, "she's got a hot body and a nice ass."

I don't really understand what that remark triggered inside of me, but I got really angry all of a sudden. "I don't believe it." I said.

Everything was quiet. The guys just stared at me. Aaron smirked. Ugh, that jack-

"Excuse me?" he interrupted my thoughts.

I responded, "You heard me. I don't believe it. Gabriella just doesn't seem like that kind of girl to me. No offense, but I especially don't think that she would do anything to you. Come on it was only the first date. Most people don't even kiss on the first date."

He sat still for a second, and then burst out laughing.

"Ha. Sorry Troy, but if you can't stand the fact that Gabriella's already in love with me, then maybe you should just leave. Oh, and what makes you think that most people don't kiss on the first date? What are you trying to pull, the 'nice guy card' or something? Dude, I get laid every date that I have." he laughed again.

"Actually, that's the way I was raised. To treat women with respect, unlike you here. There's much more to a woman than just her body. She has a mind, a soul, and a heart. I may not have the best experience with girlfriends, or whatnot, but at least I know how one should be treated. Maybe, if you tried you could actually get a girlfriend."

Everyone was quiet. I don't really know if it was because of what I said, or the fact that Aaron was such a jerk. I personally would've gone with choice two. Aaron finally decided to speak up.

"You think you can win this competition? Think again Bolton. Women don't want that sweet guy who doesn't do anything wrong. They want the guy that caters to their needs. A guy like me. It was nice knowing you Troy. You'll be gone come this next rose ceremony." he smirked. I smirked in return.

"We'll see about that. I've still got a date with her." I replied, and walked out of the room. If Gabriella didn't let him go tonight, then maybe she isn't the kind of girl she seems like she is.

--

**(Gabriella's POV)**

"Well, guys, I had a really good time tonight. I'm glad that we all got a chance to get to know each other a little better. But, it's time to head back to the house. I've still got one more date to go on tonight. I'll see you guys at the rose ceremony." I smiled. I had so much fun on this trip to Vegas. I was so excited that I still had one more date left tonight. Going on this show is like the best idea Chad and Taylor ever had. I'm so glad they're my best friends.

When I got back to my house, Chad was waiting for me.

"Hey Gabs! Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I did. I'm really excited about this next date though. I love baseball!"

"Yeah, almost as much as you love basketball." he laughed. It was true. Nobody really takes me for an athletic girl, but I love baseball and basketball. I was pumped for our next date.

Chad interrupted my thoughts, "Well you have and hour and a half to get ready for your next date. I'll be back in like and hour. Love ya Gabster."

"Love you too Chadster."

--

_AN: R&R, please!_


	4. William, Troy, Chris, Shawn, Chase

_AN__: Hey everyone! I was feeling generous, so you get 2 updates in one day! I just wanted to thank all of you who have given this story a chance. I know that it's started off kind of slow, but it will get better (and longer chapters) soon, I promise. Tell all of your friends! (: So, here's the chapter everyone's been waiting for…Troyella's date! R&R!_

_Disclaimer__: The idea for this date was taken from the Bachelorette Season 4._

--

**(Gabriella's POV)**

I went downstairs and was greeted by William, Troy, Chris, Shawn, and Chase. They all looked excited about the date, as was I. I led them all out to the limo and we headed off to Dodgers Stadium, where I had a little friendly competition set up.

"Alright boys. Welcome to Dodgers Stadium. So, I have a little competition up to determine which one of you will be getting some one-on-one time with me today. Each of you will be thrown 10 pitches, and whoever hits the most homeruns wins. Now I've gotten you all Dodgers jerseys with your names on the back, so put 'em on and let's play ball!" I watched as the guys put their jerseys on and first up to the plate was Chase.

We all watched as he hit 2 out of 10 homeruns. Shawn came up and hit 0 out of 10. I felt bad for him, maybe baseball just wasn't his thing. Chris came up and hit 4 out of 10. Next was William who also hit 4 out of 10. If Troy didn't hit more than 4, there would have to be a tiebreaker. Troy stepped up to the plate and hit 8 out of 10 homeruns. I was shocked. I could tell baseball was a sport that he was really good at.

"Well, it looks like Troy won my little competition, so if you guys don't mind, I'll be taking him now." Troy walked over and took my hand and we walked off the field and went up to one of the boxes.

--

"So Troy, I thought you were the basketball boy?" I laughed. "I didn't know you were good at baseball."

"Yeah, well I play basketball because it's my favorite. My dad played and he taught me, so it's always been there for me. Baseball on the other hand is just something that I like to do for fun. But they're my two favorite sports." he smiled. Ugh, he has the cutest smile.

"Well, that's something we have in common. Basketball just so happens to be my favorite sport, baseball running a close second." I smiled. "So, I've got a few questions for you. The same ones I asked Aaron and Ethan." I laughed. "Alright, so are you close to your family?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah definitely. My dad's like my best friend. He taught me how to play basketball, and he taught me how to live life to the fullest. He's always been there for me. And my mom is just the sweetest woman that you'll ever meet. She's always been the number 1 lady in my life, and I love her so much. I'm really grateful that I have them there to support me through everything I do." he was beaming. I could tell that he really admired his parents, and that was something I really liked in a guy.

"Aww, they sound wonderful." I grinned. "So, what do you think is the most important thing, or aspect, to a relationship? Last 'official' question, I promise." I laughed.

He chuckled. "Well, I don't really know if I can choose just one. I mean a relationship that's gonna last depends on a bunch of things. I guess the most important would be trust, honesty, and communication."

I was shocked. How can one guy be so wonderful?! I mean seriously, don't you just love him? I smiled. "Okay, so what's your opinion on sex? I'm a virgin, and I plan to keep it that way, but what do you think about it?"

He was quiet for a minute before answering. "Well, I'm still a virgin too, and I'm saving myself for marriage. I think sex is something that should be valued. It's a sacred thing that you do to show that one person you're going to spend the rest of your life with how much you truly love them. People these days sleep around like it's nothing, and I just don't really get it. Call me old fashioned, but that's not the way I was raised."

"I couldn't agree with you more." I smiled. This guy really was something. Sparks were most definitely flying.

I got this sudden urge. It was the strangest thing. Never in my life have I ever had the urge to do this. Especially not on the first date. But I went with my gut anyway. "Alright, so what's your opinion on kissing on the first date?"

"Well, it depends on the person I guess. If you're comfortable with them and you want to kiss them you can. But if you barely know someone and just wanna kiss them to kiss them, then I don't think you should waste your time. But you only kiss them if they ask you too. That way you can make sure they're okay with it. Otherwise, they might freak out and you'll never see them again." I laughed and he did as well.

Well, here goes nothing. "Well, what if I asked you to kiss me right now?"

"I'd gladly kiss you." he smirked.

"So kiss me." I whispered. He bent his head down and I pulled mine up to close the gap between my mouth and his. His lips were so smooth and soft. So much better than Aaron's rough, hard ones that were forced onto mine earlier. And his kiss was soft and sweet. I savored everything about it. The way that his right hand cupped my cheek, the way that his lips moved with mine. It was like something you read about in fairytales. It was perfect. When the need for air was evident, I pulled back grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you for winning the homerun derby." I told him. He chuckled.

"No problem." he smiled. "But, I guess I have to take you back to everyone else now. They might get worried if we're gone too long."

I sighed. "I guess you're right. But I have one request."

"And what would that be?"

"Kiss me again." I smirked. I don't know what came over me, but I needed to taste his lips one more time before we went back. He smiled and bent his head down until our lips met in pure bliss once more. When he pulled back I smiled, and pecked his lips one last time before he took my hand and we walked back to the other guys. I looked over to see Troy smiling at me. I thought to myself, '_This has to be the best date of my entire life'_.

When we met the other guys back at the field we all sat around and ate some hot dogs before we had to get in the limo and head back to the house. There was still a rose ceremony to be held tonight, and I had no idea what my decision would be.

--

I took a deep breath. The decision that I had to make tonight was really getting to me. After getting to know all of these guys so much better, I didn't really know who to pick. But tonight I had to send 6 guys home, and I wasn't really sure if I was going to make the right decisions. Chad came and told me it was time. I took his arm and he led me down the staircase. As I got to the bottom, I took my place next to the roses, gave Chad a kiss on the cheek, and turned to face the guys.

"I want to thank you all once again for taking the time out of your lives to come down here and try to get to know me a little bit better. The decision that I had to make tonight was very hard for me, especially after going on those dates with you guys. You are all such wonderful people and I am very grateful to have met all of you." I took another deep breath. "Unfortunately, I only have 9 roses in front of me." I picked up the first rose.

"Troy."

"Luke."

"William."

"Nathan."

"Shawn."

"Chance."

"Ethan."

"Cameron."

"Nick."

Chad came up behind me. "Those of you who didn't receive a rose tonight, please say your goodbyes." I said goodbye to the 6 guys that I had just sent home. Aaron looked mad, but he brought it upon himself. After they left, I glanced over to the guys that were left, all mingling and congratulating one another, and I caught Troy's eye. He smiled at me, and I gladly returned. I felt that same familiar spark that I had felt earlier on our date. I couldn't wait to see what the future holds for me and my 9 remaining guys.

--

_AN__: So, how was my Troyella date. Tell me what you thought with a REVIEW!_

_(: SingLifeAway234_


	5. Author's Note

Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I last updated but I've been on vacation. (: I will be gone again in another few weeks, but I promise that I will update again before I leave. This one won't be as long either. But, in the meantime, please check out the trailer for my new story that I will begin when this one is done. There's only 8 guys left, and I'm thinking there's gonna be around 6 to 7 more chapters. Also, I was wondering if you guys would want me to do a short sequel to this story involving the wedding and like a '5 years later' kind of thing. So you can go vote in my poll on my site.

Again, thanks so much for reading, and I promise I will update soon!

**P.S. - CHECK OUT MY NEW TRAILER!**


End file.
